in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Revenge of the Electric Dolphins
Roleplayer's Note: Second story made by me! It features more in depth of the rivalry between the electric dolphins and the Crab Empire. Story by: PeaVZ108, Redfork2000, JeloElducal, The Planted AKEE Plot Things go wrong when a huge blackout ensues around the world. Reports have it that Captain Blowhole is responsible for this, as he is plotting another attack against the Crab Empire! Captain Red Shell must now recruit teammates to help him stop Captain Blowhole and his crew once and for all and restore electricity again. Story Chapter 1: Lights Out! At L.E.A.F. Headquarters... Random News Reporter: Hello, plants and zombies! Welcome back to Suburbian News Live! We have many interesting stories ahead, so let's get on with...*connection lost* Suddenly, all the lights go off. Green Shadow: Whoa! Lights out? Bonk Choy: Talk about a blackout! Green Shadow: Bonk Choy, it IS a blackout. Bonk Choy: Oh yeah. Meanwhile, in other regions of Earth, many civilians are having troubles because of the blackout. In the Comet Observatory Rosalina, Vanellope, Lapis, Peridot (probably) and Pearl are watching the Camp Pining Hearts reboot, when suddenly.... Rosalina: 'Crud. All the lights went out! Well, we better move on. '''Lapis: '''But it was the mid-series finale of the Camp Pining Hearts reboot! ''Suddenly, all electronic devices power back up for a moment, in a nasty way. Captain Blowhole: Greetings, mortals. Green Shadow: Oh no. Should've known it was the electric dolphins we met at the Current Line! Captain Blowhole: It is I, Captain Blowhole Porpoisinous Blubberstein, and I'm here to give you an announcement. As you can see, every electronic device is now under my control. You might all be wondering if I am a mad scientist or megalomaniac trying to invade Earth. No, of course not! But all I want, is the unconditional surrender of the Crab Empire. Here is my demand, if the Crab Empire and his weak captain "Red Shell" do not declare their surrender within 24 hours, we'll be making some BIG changes! If they do, the power and electricity will be yours again. Until then, we'll keep the Earth a dark planet. Good day! *cuts off signal* 'Rosalina: '''Huh. ''Jelo, Doopie and Melissa arrive. '''Jelo: '''Guys! You saw the broadcast, right? '''Melissa (SPD): '''Captain Blowhole has sent the whole world into a power cut. You do realize the extreme dangers it can bring to society? '''Pearl: '''Oh, don't be dramatic. I saw humans get on fine without power for millennia. You used to hunt and gather, ha ha, what happened to that? '''Doopie: '''We're not in the Stone Age, Pearl! Look, without electricity, everyone's gonna throw a riot. People will freak out. Everyone's stuck to electricity for a long time that they'll go cuckoo without it! Cities on fire! ''Cities on FREAKING FIRE!!!'' '''Pearl: '''Oh. '''Vanellope: '''Also, Stephen Hawking seems to be having locked-in syndrome for a while. If he doesn't move, then that's a bummer... '''Hawking: '''Actually, my computer and wheelchair are wireless, so I can still move. Meanwhile at Eitbit... Starcade: This...can't be happening! Without electricity, Eitbit cannot function as a civilisation! Ninja Star: Yeah, we have to find a way to stop this. Starcade: And those electric dolphins? If we let them have their way, who knows what might happen to the Crab Empire? Nebulad: So what do we do now, Starcade? Starcade: First, I'll have to travel to Suburbia. I'll be allowing two volunteers with me, and the rest stay here to help the other Eitbitians. If we have to stop Captain Blowhole, I can't do it alone. I'll need Green Shadow's assistance. Plus, Re-Peat Moss would want me around. Ninja Star: I'll go! Nebulad: Me too! Mini Bang: What about me? Starcade: Stay here and protect Eitbit, alright? Mini Bang: Yeah, yeah. After all, you're the boss. Starcade, Ninja Star and Nebulad set off to Suburbia on an 8-bit spaceship. Back to the Comet Observatory '''Crazy Dave: '''This is bad! Real bad! '''Jelo: '''We know, Dave. ' Chapter 2: All The Help We Can Get Re-Peat Moss: ANOTHER MESSAGE FROM STARCADE!!! WEEEE!!! Green Shadow: Calm down! What did she say? *reads the message* Looks like Eitbit is affected too. And she's coming with Ninja Star and Nebulad. Re-Peat Moss: I know, right? I can't wait! Green Shadow: Looks like she's coming to seek for help. But we're in the same situation. Bonk Choy: Holy crab! A star ninja is coming too? And a cosmic fighter? Star Fighters is one AWESOME game! I can't wait to tell them about my experience level! Soon, Starcade, Ninja Star and Nebulad arrive at L.E.A.F. Headquarters. Starcade: Hello guys, once again! Re-Peat Moss: *blushes* STARCADE! Bonk Choy: *shoves Re-Peat Moss aside* Hello, I just like to say that Star Fighters is one awesome game! I'm more than just addicted! And I'm in the leaderboard too! Nebulad: Which character is your most favourite in your opinion? Bonk Choy: ALL OF YOU!!! Nebulad: *embarrassed* Re-Peat Moss: HEY! Green Shadow: So, you guys are having a blackout too? Ninja Star: Unfortunately, yes. But darkness doesn't scare me, for I'm a ninja! Green Shadow: Jokes aside. So you're joining us to stop the electric dolphins? Starcade: Anything for my friends. I'll be more than glad to come along, with my two friends. Green Shadow: Sounds good. Let's move! Green Shadow's gang, now with Starcade, Ninja Star and Nebulad with them, proceed with their expedition to Current Line. Tiny: I can't see a thing! Green Shadow: It's dark. What do you expect a blackout to be like? But luckily, I brought torches for everyone. *gives everyone a torch each* Tiny grabs a Birthday Candle, and then lights it. Tiny: I would've used a Lighter. Green Shadow: Oh boy. ''Unbeknownst to them, the Comet Observatory Crew (a.k.a. my roster) are catching up on them in the S.S. Tardis. Jelo: ''Wait for us!!!!!'' Meanwhile in an underwater base at the Current Line... Captain Blowhole: That's right! We'll need more electricity from the other worlds! Powerful enough to power up my greatest invention! Electric Dolphins, assemble! The electric dolphins did as they were told. Electric Dolphin #1: (So, whatcha got, boss?) Electric Dolphin #2: (I can't wait to see what the captain came up with!) Captain Blowhole: All in good time. Behold...*removes the cloth behind his invention* my ELECTRIDOLPHINATOR!!! The Crab Empire still has 20 hours left to state their surrender. If they fail to do so in time, this electric cannon will fire strong beams of electricity at all the planets in that Solar System! The chunks of each planet will fall to Earth, and crush every civilisation in their way! We can then rise to the top of the food chain and become the most superior creatures of the planet! The electric dolphins give a loud roar of approval...though they aren't lions. Captain Blowhole: Not yet, my minions. Don't forget we have to wait for another 20 hours. Back to the Gang 'Danger Dolan: '''Man, I am so glad to be back as captain of the S.S. Tardis. ''The Odyssey with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy in it also follows in. 'Mario: '''Hey-a! ''Green Shadow and the gang spot Danger Dolan and the others on the S.S. Tardis. Green Shadow: Hey guys! Good thing you got a boat there! We're coming along too to stop the electric dolphins! 'Jelo: '''Whatever it is, we need to stop them before those joke conspiracies accidentally come true! Bonk Choy: Talk about a joke. Well, the joke's going to be on Captain Blownose! Green Shadow: It's Captain Blowhole. Bonk Choy: Oh. ''The gang then set sail to the Current Line again. '''Cappy: '''So Mario....tell me 'bout your new friends. '''Mario: '''You've-a already met them in the Locked-a Rooms! '''Cappy: '''Riiight. Heeey, Jelo! '''Jelo: '''Ahoy, Cappy!Category:Stories